moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xavius
Lord Xavius is a powerful user of magic, and once the high councilor to Queen Azshara. During his time, he was considered the most powerful Highborne to whom the rest measured their skills. He was transformed into the first Satyr, a malformed, cloven hoofed monster, by Sargeras. A millennium later he is now heralded as the dreaded Nightmare Lord. High Councilor to Queen Azshara He is perhaps the night elf most responsible for the Burning Legion's interest in Azeroth. It was Xavius who first became convinced that Sargeras, was a god sent to deliver all. Xavius also convinced the night elven queen Azshara of the necessity of turning the will of her mages, the so-called "Highborne", towards creating a portal into the Twisting Nether through which Sargeras and the Legion could enter into the world. Xavius was successful enough in his endeavors to welcome several ranking members of the Legion into Azeroth, including several felguard, Hakkar the Houndmaster, and Mannoroth, before the intervention of the young druid Malfurion Stormrage. As suggested by Azshara, Xavius executed a plot to block any non-Highborne magic user from accessing the Well of Eternity. This allowed the highborne to channel the extra energy gained into making the portal to the Twisting Nether strong enough for Sargeras to cross through. Xavius's plot was defeated by Malfurion, who after entering the Emerald Dream, destroyed the spell array holding the block and the portal; in the battle that ensued Malfurion destroyed Xavius completely and caused his tower to explode as well. Reborn a Satyr Xavius’s master, Sargeras, was unhappy with Xavius, and he faced punishment for his failures. Sargeras tortured Xavius’s disembodied spirit for a time, but eventually he showed a form of mercy. He decided that Xavius could be of further use after all. He returned Xavius to life, but not as he once was. To mark the traits Sargeras valued in him, and to brand him forever as an ally and servant of the Legion, Sargeras transformed and disfigured Xavius's body. As the first of these beings ever to inhabit Azeroth, Xavius is considered the progenitor of the entire satyr race. As such, variations of his name are found frequently in satyr settlements. As a satyr, he retained some resemblance to his former self along with the typical characteristics of all satyrs. Xavius was unique, however, in that he retained the black and ruby eyes he had possessed as a night elf. Xavius had a two-pronged mission when he returned. First, he was to begin converting as many Highborne as possible into satyrs, a task he accomplished with zeal by promising the unfortunate elves power and a place at the right hand of Sargeras. The second objective Xavius was to complete upon his return was to bring back to Sargeras the one who had destroyed the portal, Malfurion Stormrage. This proved to be far more difficult and, in a confrontation during one of the most intense battles of the War of the Ancients, Malfurion, with help from a young night elf named Shandris Feathermoon, was able to completely defeat Xavius. Using an arrow shot by Shandris, Malfurion was able to vanquish Xavius by growing a tree which absorbed his energy and body, which was subsequently sent to the bottom of the sea in the Great Sundering. This was the second time Xavius perished at the hands of Malfurion. The Nightmare Lord The tree containing the remains of Xavius's soul survived the Sundering through unrevealed means. Though given his later state and presumed allegiance to the Old Gods, it is likely they intervened, much the same way they did for Queen Azshara. Ten thousand years later, Xavius came to lead the Emerald Nightmare as the Nightmare Lord. In this form, Xavius orchestrated the corruption of the Emerald Dream by manipulating Fandral Staghelm into planting a branch of Xavius's own tree into Teldrassil, ensuring that the new world tree would be corrupted from the start. His plans culminated in a daring attempt to bind Azeroth and the Emerald Dream into one plane, seizing control of Azeroth's residents while they slept and giving shape to their nightmares. Malfurion Stormrage sensed however, that while Xavius was strong, he was merely the servant of something even more powerful. Xavius nearly succeeded, but ultimately was killed. With Xavius' defeat, what was left of the Nightmare receded into the Rift of Aln, where Xavius' master fought to keep its grip. Category:Satyr Category:Characters